Living In A Dream
by FanbaseTrash
Summary: Marco is always ignored at school with little friends to talk to and is unrecognized by many until the school reboots an old school wide program called ECCW(Echo Creek Championship Wrestling) and to celebrate will be also rebooting an event called the Ultimate Rumble. Will contain Jarco(JackiexMarco) in later chapters. My first story. Rated T for blood and language.
1. Morning Problems

Chapter 1: Morning Problems

Viewer POV

Marco Diaz woke up in his suburban house on a Friday morning. When he woke up, he noticed Star Butterfly, his best friend and Princess of Mewni, was by the door, waiting for him. This was strange to him because she was usually downstairs eating cereal. That though soon came to an end when he noticed she was actually asleep. 'She must of got tired waiting for me.' he thought to himself as he looked over to his alarm clock that read 6:20 a.m.

Marco jolted out off bed and to his closet as he realized he only had 10 minutes to get everything ready and get on the bus. While he was gathering his things, Star awoke to the sight of Marco trying to get his red hoodie on and couldn't help but giggle at the sight as he falls over. She quickly snaps back to reality as she then understands the task at hand and runs downstairs go get breakfast. Marco could care less about breakfast because it's the final day off school, and he couldn't be more exited! Saying goodbye to 8 hours of sitting around and hello to free time with Star. That is, of course, if Ludo and his henchmen don't try to steal Star's wand.

As the unwritten rule of being a princess goes: You must have a wand. Star's wand is extremely special because it not only is the most powerful heirloom in her family and is sought after by many "villains." But Ludo and his henchmen are the "main seekers" for the wand because they seek after it day in and day out but are NEVER successful. As Marco and Star now wait for the bus, none other than Ludo appears from behind them. As they prepare for their battle stances, they hear the bus from the other block. They go into combat with one goal: get in the bus on time. Marco takes the left side while Star takes the left side and the fight breaks loose. Marco kicks a monster resembling a giraffe right in the throat and it falls back unconscious. Star attacks a group of miscellaneous monsters by saying "Maple Syrup Typhoon!"

Star can only use her wand's powers when she says certain combinations of words, but when used correctly the power is devastating. Within seconds, the entirety of Ludo's army is covered in a wave of syrup. They admit defeat by walking back into a portal, their only way back to their dimension. "I will have that wand someday, Star Butterfly!" he screamed as the portal closed. They shook their heads in disappointment, realizing he'll never do it.

"Ahem!" exclaimed the bus driver. "If you don't mind, I would like to get this done quickly!" Star and Marco went on the bus and Star was bombarded with "hello" and "sit with me" while Marco walked to the back off the bus to sit with his only friends, besides Star, Alfonzo and Ferguson. Ferguson was a short, and somewhat overweight, red-headed "geek" while Alfonzo is a skinny, tall, and tan skinned "nerd." If Marco had the ability to sit with Star, he would. Every time he has tried, he's been scolded and made a fool of by the self-proclaimed "cool kids." What bothers him the most is that his crush, Jackie Lynn Thomas, sits with them.

He's know her since kindergarten and yet has never had a conversation with her. Everything about her seems so attractive and cool to him: her hair, her skateboarding talent, what she wears, and her voice. Everything was perfect to him about her except for she rarely acknowledges his existence. If there was only some way he could pull it off and finally gave the courage to at least talk to her. "Hello. Mind if I sit with you guys?" said an unfamiliar voice.

(I don't own Star vs. the Forces of Evil and its characters and never will.)


	2. Confrontation

Chapter 2: Confrontation

Marco's POV

I look up and I see a tall, dark haired, teenager wearing a red polo and blue jeans with black slip-on shoes. "Is something wrong?" he questions. I realize I've been starring at him the entire time. "Uh yeah…sit here" I say with confusion. When he sits down, I ask for his name and other questions. "My name is Nicholas Marciano and I'm from New York" he replies back. It's strange to see anyone move to Echo Creek since Ludo showed up about a year ago especially from across the country. "I'm also 14 and a freshmen" he continues on. "Me too" I say somewhat exited, trying to make small talk as the bus pulls up to the school. When we get off I suggest I guide him around the school before it officially starts. He obliges and we walk through the halls and when we are finished, I see Jackie again. I stop and start to get nervous as she walks in my direction. Thousands of thoughts start to flood my head: do I look good? What do I say? What will SHE say? What if I mess up and she never talks to me again?!

Nick approaches her and says hi without hesitation and immediately begins making small talk with her. I want to go and join them but I'm afraid I might destroy the little friendship they've made in a minute then I ever have with her in a decade. Just thinking about the fact that for the 10 years I've been knowing her doesn't compare to the minutes he has been talking to her makes me cringe. As the day goes by, I can't help but think of how easy it is to say "hi" to her but always immediately think of something that might happen when I attempt to afterwards.

I try to muster the courage to talk to her all day, but end up backing out. Atleast me and Nick have most of the same classes! I prepare to leave school with Star when I see Jackie again. I'm gonna do it this time! I walk up to her and when I'm about to say it, something catches my attention. A big board on the wall that says: Ultimate Rumble 2016

(I do not own Star vs. the Forces of Evil or its characters and never will.)


	3. Ultimate Commitment Pt 1

Chapter 3: Ultimate Commitment Pt. 1

Nick's POV

After I follow that one kid down the hall he turns around to go see Jackie, the girl I met in the morning. She seems like a pretty down-to-earth kind of girl, kinda like me. He goes up to her, seemingly with confidence, and stops to look at something. I follow along and see a big sign that says 'Ultimate Rumble'. Intriguing to say the least. I also see a huge crowd of people gathered around what looks to be a principle. I maneuver my way through the crowd and find 'that kid.' "Hey! What's your na..." I stopped as I realized he was focused on the principle who was making an announcement of some sort.

"This year we realized that less students are getting involved in programs so we decided to recreate one…" the majority of students groaned at the thought while I was still confused about the situation. "…as I was saying, this program will involve a lot more…action!" That caught the attention of some students. "A lot more…danger!" Now THAT caught the attention of the boys attention. "A lot more…teamwork!" Now even the girls are interested. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you…the rebirth of ECCW!"

Marco's POV

I have a confused-bewilderment felling in me as I see a vast amount of records and pictures before me. All I can hear behind me is 'ahh' and 'wow'. That is until Brittney Wong, the head cheerleader and rich snob, stepped in to say something. She was always putting her nose in places it doesn't belong, but gets away with it because she's rich. I never really viewed her as a important figure…I viewed her as a manipulative bitch and only that. "So what does this have to do with the girls?" she asked in her usual snarky attitude. "I'm glad you asked Brittany! We have decided to ditch the idea of having tag team championships held only by men and instead decided to let it be held by one man and one women. So I introduce the MIXED tag team championship!"

He the held up 2 different belts: both had golden front and side plates with the logo of the organization on all of the side plates, one had a rounded-out trapezoid shaped on the front that read "Mixed Tag Champions" at the top of the plate, while the other had an even more unique, undeterminable, shape to it that read "Mixed Tag Champions" as well. The entire group was in shock as how amazing they look. All except Brittney, of course! "That's it?" she said annoyed. "Of course not!" the principal exclaimed. He then held up a title in the shape of a butterfly, colored purple and pink, and was outlined with several varieties of jewels. While the girls approved of this, I can't help but think of how much it looks like an overgrown ear ring. "The other championships will be announced at the beginning of next year!" I raise my hand up to divert his attention towards me. "Yes, Marco?" he asked somewhat disappointedly. "What about this "Ultimate Rumble" thing?" I ask while pointing at the sign. His smile grows wide again as he walks towards me.

"I'm SO glad YOU asked, Marco. I'm confused until he brings up a picture of a man beside me. "Your father was the last Ultimate Rumble winner before it's discontinuation in 1995 and is the longest reigning ECCW champion of its 50 year history at 385 days!" The entire group was stunned in amazement at such a nobody has an amazing legacy. I heard whispers among the crowd similar to when the belts were shown earlier. "I will tell you more about the other championships and rules to the Ultimate Rumble next year! But to enter in the ECCW brand, you must pay a fee of $10 and your parents must sign forms to let you in because of the dangers of concussions and other injuries…"

I think hard about this decision: If I were to somehow win, I would become infamous across the schools and to Jackie. While everyone else was hesitant, I walked up there, payed the $10 fee, signed my name on a clipboard, and took the forums with pride while walking back. The next up to do it was, to my surprise and everyone else, Nick. He repeated my actions and when he returned he gave me a wink. Then, out of nowhere, Star did the exactly what me and Nick did. Others like people from the football team and soccer team, also joined including Jeremy Birnbaum(more on him later).

When we got home, I told my parents about the day except for dad's history with the school. We woke up on the first day of summer break when I hear a knock at my door. It was none other than Nick.

(I don't own Star vs. the Forces of Evil or its characters and never will.)


	4. Ultimate Commitment Pt 2

Chapter 4: Ultimate Commitment Pt. 2

Marco's POV

It was quite the surprise to see him at my door step, but it was even more surprising to see him in workout clothing. Sure he's "somewhat built", but I didn't think to see him in as attire like this. "Can I come in?" he asks. My parents are gone on a date and left me with the house, so I let him in. He sits down and looks at me with a worried look. "Marco…have you ACTUALLY wrestled before?" My heart sinks in as I realize my plans for recognition are bound to fail because of my lack of wrestling knowledge and athletic ability. I'm notorious in my school for being the worst person in the gym no matter what sport or activity I'm participating in, the only thing I'm actually known for.

I lower my head and say "No" in a sad tone. "Good" he replies. Before I have the ability to ask why, he puts his hand on my shoulder. "Because I can teach you!" I then remember about Friday morning and how much I wanted Jackie to notice me and think of me as a somebody. He might be the only chance I have. "How?" I ask legitimately.

"Come with me" he responds as he walks out the door, signaling me to come along. He travels around the block and stops at a house that has a drown roof and brown paintjob. He walks up to the door and unlocks it. I follow him inside. The house has several pictures of him and what I assume to be his parents or guardians, a couch positioned in front of a TV, and a huge kitchen\dining room.

"Wow" I say in amazement. "You haven't seen it all yet" he replies as he opens a door in his hallway that contains a set of stairs. I follow him downstairs and see a huge matt laying on the floor with a night stand and a mini fridge in the corners of the room. Beside the wall to the stairs is a workout set with a bench-press, dumbbells, and sport equipment. "Welcome to my practice room!" he exclaims with pride.

While this was truly amazing how he has his own training room, I was wondering where his parents are. " So where are your parents?" I ask with hesitation. "They're not here" he responded without hesitation. "They don't get back until 10 p.m. because of their work schedules." He steps on the huge mat. "Lets get started!"

Regular POV

As soon as Marco stepped on the mat, he was flipped onto his stomach and his left arm was extended and had pressure applied to it. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP IT!" he yelled. Nick released his arm, sat up, and slightly chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Marco asked hastily. "You really don't know ANYTHING about wrestling, do you?" Nick said with a sincere tone. Marco looked upset at the fact he embarrassed himself by telling his "opponent" to stop. Marco, again, looked down and said "No." Nick stood up and explained to Marco that what he did was called a "Fujiwara Arm Bar", a basic submission used commonly in wrestling. He then showed him how to preform other basic submissions like the chinlock, camel clutch, shoulder claw, and Nelson hold. "So when do I get to use that?" Marco said as he pointed to the workout area. "That's for when you know everything abut wrestling that you need for next year." Nick said with a smile. For the next 5-6 hours they practiced with other submissions, pinning, grappling and reversals.

When they were done, Nick walked to Marco's house with him, and why they were walking Nick noticed Marco had gone into a deep thinking. The kind of deep thinking where you forget about your surroundings.

"Whatcha thinking about, Marco?" Nick asked out of pure curiosity. Marco snapped back into reality and answered "nothing." "Marco, I'm your friend. You can tell me anything that isn't too personal." He replied back, now even more curious than before. "Well…Star always gets recognition for what she does but I barely get any. I know it's because she's a magical princess and all, but I never get thanked for anything I do!" He exclaims with what seems like anger behind it.

Nick, taken back by this statement, tries to calm him down by talking. "There's no reason to get upset! Im grateful that I have a friend like you!" Nick says with false excitement but true thought. Then Marco remembered he left a certain magical princess, with little knowledge of human technology, all alone at his house for 6 hours.

(Thanks to Qruis for suggesting spaces between my paragraphs and constructive criticism is recommended. I don't own Star vs. the Forces of Evil or its characters and never will.)


	5. Breakdown

Chapter 5: Breakdown

Star POV

I can't believe Marco gave me the house all to myself! The only problem is that I don't know how to use most of the things Marco uses. I tried turning on the "Tee-Vee", but I couldn't find the "remote" so I just gave up and tried to make those nachos Marco always makes for me, but I couldn't find the chips so I made cereal instead. I would've eaten it...but I tripped and spilled it by accident. I tried to clean it up by using my wand, and it only made it worse and it started burning so I just put water on it and covered it with a towel. I look up and see what the mess I've made. I'm panicking and trying to think of what to do before Marco gets back…I hear a click at the door as it slowly opens.

Normal POV

Marco runs to the house as Nick follows behind him. "Why are we running?" he asks while panting. "I forgot to tell Star I was leaving!" Marco exclaims while heavily breathing. By the time Marco had lost his stamina to run, the house was in front of him. He walks up the stairs slowly as Nick does the same. "Who's Star?" he asks while trying to catch his breath. "I'll introduce you to her" he says as he slowly opens the door. "Star, this is…" Marco stopped and stared at what was before his very eyes.

Marco's POV

She did it again. Every time I leave her alone, she trashes the house like some sort of wild pet. I know she's a princess and isn't used to this, but I've made ground rules with her like not leaving the house, clean up after herself, and no friends unless told otherwise. These rules are what you would tell a child, not a teenager. The first time she did this I forgave her because I expected something like this. The second time, I would've lost my cool but she had a sleepover with some of her "girlfriends" and one of the happened to be Jackie and I didn't feel like yelling at my best friend…wait no...friend in front of my crush. But this time, I can't let it slide. She KNOWS that I have to be the one to fix it. And to make matters worse, mom and dad get home in about 10 minutes. I'm beyond angry. Angry isn't even the word I would use to describe it. I'm infuriated. I am visibly shaking with anger.

She starts to notice and begins to talk her way out of it. "Marco.." I don't want to hear her excuses so I cut her off. "What did I tell you about this?" I say with a slow,condescending tone with rage built up behind. "Marco, I can explain.." No. Excuses get me nowhere. I'm done with this. I let all my rage flow through as I spoke. "ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!" She's shocked by my sudden tone so much, I start to see tears form in her eyes. "I…" I know what's going to happen. She's gonna say sorry and try to blow the whole thing off. That isn't going to work this time. "You…PROMISED ME THAT THIS WOULD NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN!" She's visibly crying now. Good. I want her to remember this. "I MADE THOSE RULES SO THINGS LIKE THIS NEVER HAPPEN! She's trying to speak through her tears. "I'm sorry.." That draws the line. "I'm so tired of…FUCKING PICKING UP AFTER YOU! MY PARENTS GET HOME I A FEW MINUTES AND THEY LEFT ME IN CHARGE OF THE HOUSE! But as SOON as I leave the house, you come and…just…FUCK IT ALL UP!" She can't even talk because of her constant crying. "SO Y'KNOW WHAT…" I look her dead in the eyes as she's shaking with fear. "I'm…done! I'm done with picking up after you! I'm done with being second best! But most importantly…I'm done with YOU, STAR BUTTERFLY!" I walk out the door with rage and speed-walk down the side walk.

As I walk, I knock into Jeremy Birnbaum, my archenemy in Tang Soo Do and just an overall terrible person. To me anyway. "Watch where you're going, you idiot!" he says as he stumbles back. If I thought Star's excuses drew the line, that one sentence sent me to a new level of anger. I picked him up and looked him dead in the eyes as he looked back at me with shock and confusion. "If you..EVER COME ON MY FUCKING PROPERTY AGAIN IM GONNA MAKE SURE YOU DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY TO SPEND ON TRYING TO BE BETTER THAN ME!" Jeremy is legitimately terrified by the, what I assume to be, evil look on my face. "You wanna know why, Jeremy?" I ask him in a rhetorical way. "Wh…" He begins to ask before I cut him off. "I won't steal your money, give it away, or burn it…" I pull him even closer to my face. "I will beat you so bad, that it will take every…last…cent you and your parents own to fix you!" I throw him on the ground, with his head bouncing off the concrete. "NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU BASTARD!" He runs with, what I assume to be blood dripping from the back of his head. I don't give a damn.

As soon as I walk into Nick's house, I go downstairs and start crying on the mat. I don't even want to cry. It's just an "after effect" of my rage. I don't care about earlier. I just want quiet. I sit and cry for what feels like half an hour until Nick comes down and talks to me. He tells me I can stay for the night. Unlike Jeremy and Star, I don't yell at him because he wasn't part of my pent-up rage. I obliged and he let me in his bed while he slept on the couch. I could care less about the room. All I wanted was the world to fade away as I fell asleep.

(I'm sorry about that being A LOT more extreme than my other chapters but I needed something to develop the characters as we go along. Also I was wondering if I should continue with the "build-up to the Ultimate Rumble" thing or I should make Marco climb his way to the top slowly starting from the bottom. I do not own Star vs. the Forces of Evil along with their characters and never will.)


	6. Aftermath

Chapter 6: Aftermath

Regular POV

Jackie Lynn Thomas sat on a curb with her friend, Janna. Janna is a brunette with an olive green hat and shirt with a blue jacket and brown boots. "So how was your day? asked Janna. " Same old-Same old for me, I guess" Jackie replied back nonchalantly. Just then a limping Jeremy Birnbaum walked passed them in pain from his run in with Marco a few moments ago. They both noticed tears on the front of his face and dried blood on the back of his head. Janna stood up along with Jackie as Jackie walked to him and stopped him. "What in the world happened to you?!" she asked with shock and curiosity. "I was…" Jeremy froze as he realized he was talking to Jackie Lynn Thomas, Marco's crush. He could get revenge on Marco if he told her about what he did to him.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Jeremy said, knowing it would bait Jackie into asking again. "Tell me." she pleaded. Jeremy started to pretend to cry to add drama to his plan. "M-M-MARCO ATTACKED ME!" He screamed in a, what seemed to be, legitimate way. Jackie was confused beyond belief. She didn't know Marco that well, but people have told her he's a really nice person and mostly non-violent. So why would he do this to a kid. "How?" She asked in a quiet manner. "He p-picked me up a-and said if he ever s-saw me again…" he said as he shook with false sadness and fear. "THAT HE WOULD BEAT ME SO BADLY I WOULD BECOME BROKE, BECAUSE IT WOULD TAKE EVERYTHING MY FAMILY HAS TO FIX ME!" he said with fake tears in his eyes. "AND HE CALLED ME A BASTARD, TOO!" he said while his voice actually broke, adding affect to the sentence. "Marco would never do that!...Would he?" Jackie exclaimed while being unsure of her own opinion. "I dunno, Jackie…EVERYONE has a breaking point." Janna said with force. Jackie thought about this. An angry Marco Diaz sounded as likely as the Loch Ness Monster existing. "Where is he? Maybe I can talk it out with him." Jackie asked. "He left his house with that new kid, Nick. He lives about a block down the road." Jeremy replies quickly. "Thanks, Jeremy she says as she nods to him. "See ya tomorrow, Janna!" she exclaimed while riding away on her baby blue skateboard.

Meanwhile at Marco's house

Raphael and Angie Diaz pulled up into their driveway. "That was wonderful, mi amor!" she exclaimed with happiness. "Wait until we get to the house." he replied teasingly. They open the door and their smiles fade away when they see a crying Star and a trashed living room. "Hey Mr. And Ms. Diaz." Star said quietly. "What happened?!" Angie exclaimed with a confused tone. "M-M-Marco…yelled at me and left." She said softly. "So he trashed the house!?" Raphael exclaimed with question. "I did but…when he came back he…snapped and left." Star says with sorrow while choking on tears. "Where is he?" Angie asked calmly. "He left with a kid called Nick so I assume he's at his house." Star explained. "I'll find him. You stay here with Star and help her." Angie ordered. With that, she left to go search for Marco, who has a lot of explaining to do.


	7. The Talk(s)

Chapter 7: The Talk(s)

Marco's POV

I woke up to the sound of Nick's door, as someone was presumably knocking on it. " Hey Marco, someone's here to see you." Great. While it is ironically funny how Nick is knocking on his own door, I can't help but feel that I'm going to regret answering him. "Who is it?" I respond lazily. "Someone named Angie" he replies.

Wonderful. Just Wonderful. My mother is here, presumably to talk about the 'incident' between me and Star. If I say no, she'll stay there all night waiting for me. I've gotten myself too far into this. "Come in." I respond grudgingly. As the door slowly opens, I see my mother in a very concerned facial expression. She sat down next to me with hesitation. "Marco…" she started. Before she talks about the "incident", I stop her. "I know what I did was wrong, but I made rules for Star because I didn't want to see her get hurt."

Mom was taken aback by my response before she could even ask her question. "Why did you have to be like that?" she asked with intent concern. "I don't know…" I respond while choking back tears and emotion. I'm not even sad. I just feel guilty. Guilty about what I did to Star. "…I've just had so much built up anger." I continue, slightly shaking with fear and sadness just like Star from a an hour ago.

Mom just stood there, thinking of what to say. I honestly wouldn't know what to say either. We've never discussed about anger issues before, making it all the more awkward. Probably because I've never been THIS angry before.

"Can I just stay here tonight?" I ask slowly, not wanting to accidentally release all my emotions at once in front of my mother." We can just talk about this tomorrow and I don't want to make things worse with Star." I continue on. Her face turns from concerned to sad, probably from lack of understanding. "If that's what you REALLY a want…"

She did that thing. That thing mothers do to make you feel guilty whenever they want to lure you into agreeing with them. I hate it when she does it. I hate it because she's so good at it and it usually works. But not this time. "I DO really want that" I say softly. I tilt my head away from mom, facing the wall. "I need time to think."

"Okay, Marco" she says in a somewhat understanding manner. As she stands up to exit, I can't help but feel how much of a douche I've been in a span of only a few hours. I went all out on Star and now I'm blocking out my own mother.

When she shuts the door behind her, I immediately force my face into several pillows while screaming and crying simultaneously. I hate myself for what I've done. I let my emotions get the best of me and I payed for it. I've possibly lost my best friend, my parents will never view me the same again,and, with my luck, Jeremy will spread rumors about the whole incident. He has physical proof too; his injuries. I just wish I could work this out somehow.

Jackie POV

I travel down the sidewalk on my skateboard slowly. I check each house on the block to see if it's Nick's house. When I get to about the 6th house, I see Nick in the doorway. He looked a little surprised to see me. I don't usually go to many people's houses, so I guess that's why.

"Oh! Hey, Jackie!" Nick says with shock. Weird. He doesn't look like a person that would be surprised by many things, especially visitors. Maybe it's just an exception for me. I am fairly new to him, after all. "Hi. I'm here to see Marco, if you don't mind." I ask, almost stuttering. He shot me a confused look. "Ooookay then" He questionably said, while slowly backing up and closing the door.

I wait for about a minute while thinking. 'Why would he be surprised for me to see Marco? He hasn't been here for a day!' I think to myself before I realize the door opening again. Nick looked over me and grinned. "Why are you smiling?" I ask, sounding a bit annoyed.

He looks down to me while still smiling. "He doesn't believe me." Nick responds nonchalantly, despite their being a smile on his face. "What did he say?" I questioned. "Marco said 'There's more of a chance that the president of the United States of America is here to present me with $1,000,000 than Jackie Lynn Thomas wanting to see me'" Nick said with a hint of smartass in his voice.

I felt extremely flattered but even more confused than before on how Marco viewed me. Ive seen him as a friend on several different occasions. Whenever he got Ms. Skullnick to leave Echo Creek, I was kinda impressed. I've always nodded to him at school. Since high school, anyway. I didn't notice he's been nodding to me since Kindergarten until Star told me about it a few weeks ago.

He chuckled to himself and shook his head at me. "Why are you doing that?" I snap back, feeling slightly offended. "You don't realize it, do you?" he asks. "Realize what?" I snap back again. "Just between you and me, I think Marco has a…"

"…person standing in front of him that should step aside!" exclaimed an unknown voice. Nick turns around and steps aside simultaneously to reveal Marco Diaz, now starring Nick down. "Thank you" he says while shifting his attention from to Nick to me.

"H-hey Jackie!" Marco stuttered. I would see why, remembering what he said a moment ago. "W-would you like to come in?" he asks, while stuttering again. "I'd love too!" I say somewhat excited. "Follow me!" Marco says, opening a door and signaling me to come along.

Nick closes the front door while I walk into another room. The room seems pretty normal to me. You have your bed, dresser, lights, window, and ceiling fan. "So why did you want to see me?" Marco asks while sitting down on the queen-sized bed. Should I really talk to him about what Jeremy told me? I barely know Marco and I feel like it's a little awkward to just ask him if he beat up a kid.

"So I ran into Jeremy earlier…" Before I could continue I was cut off by Marco groaning loudly. "What did he say?" Marco asks in bored expression. At least now I don't have to awkwardly tell Marco what happened since he already knew what I was going to say. "He said that you called him a bastard along with you beating him up." I responded, waiting for Marco's answer. His face turned from understanding to no emotions, as he walked to the wall in front of me. He put his extended hands and arms on the wall and looks down silently.

"I can't, can I?" Marco says softly. "What do you mean?" I ask. "I can't just be angry without being accused of being a monster, can I?" Marco replies angrily. What? I don't think I called him a monster. Is that what he thinks? "Monster? I didn't say that!" I say quickly, trying to calm him down.

"I know but…that's what you think! Right?" he says. We'll sort of. Seeing what he did to Jeremy, this was new to me and probably new to everyone else including his parents. But I can't just say it to him.

"Look, Marco. It's alright to be mad once in a while. Just try not to lash it out on others, okay?" I say trying to shift to another topic. "I know but…he kinda deserved it. He hassles me everyday. He always brags about he's better than me at Tang Soo Do because he's a black belt, but the only reason is his parents are rich. That and he cheats. A lot." He says in defense. Whe he puts it like that, he has a legitimate reason to do that. "You still shouldn't do that. It just makes you look like a jerk." I say firmly, trying to get my point across.

I look at him and see tears start to form in his eyes. "Oh" He replies with a shaky voice. I rethink about what I just said and now I feel like an idiot. "Wait, Marco! I didn't mean it like that!" I say quickly, trying to advert any kind of drama. I try to think of something to do to calm him down. I do something that I haven't done in a while to any boy; I gave him a hug. He immediately perks up. He also feels kinda…soft. Not "baby soft" but "huggable soft."

I let go and he immediately returns the favor, as he hugs me. In any other scenario, I would be disgusted and even creeped out.. But I could see what he's going through is new to him and he needs comfort. "Thank you" he says quietly and lets go.

"Hey, Jackie?" he asks. Great. A question. "Yeah, Marco?" I respond wanting to get it over with since I'm not a very good talker in dramatic scenarios. "Would you mind if I spent more time with you?" I'm stunned. I didn't think he would ask something like this.

"Are you hitting on me?" I say slightly offended. After all I barely know him. "What?! No! I meant to hang out more often since we don't do it at school and it IS summer break" he replied. Well I've never actually done anything with Marco before. "Oh! Sure! Where to?" I ask.

"I heard there was a new gym that opened up! Maybe we could go see it? I know it's not an ideal location for a first time, but I wanted to go somewhere new" he replied. By the look in his eyes, he REALLY wants to go. It's strange. I've never seen Marco as an athletic type. Sure he does martial arts, but a gym is still a little weird to me.

"Okay I guess" I finally say. I pat him on the back and say "See ya tomorrow, Marco!" I get up and walk out the door. As I'm leaving, I quickly turn around to say "And try to lighten up, okay?" I see a weak smile grow on Marco's face as I walk out the door.

Regular POV

Nick walks into his room and just stares at Marco, who is currently dazed with a huge smile on his face. "What are you so happy about?" he questions as Marco begins to pace the room. "I did it…" Marco replies, barely audible. "Did wha.." Nick says before being cut off by Marco jumping in excitement.

"I FINALLY DID IT! I OVERCAME MY FEAR OF TALKING TO JACKIE!" Marco exclaims, barely containing his excitement. "Relax. It's not a date…but at least you scored a "hang-out" with her!" Nick says with pretend excitement. "WHO CARES?! I FINALLY DID IT!" Marco exclaims and collapses in Nick's bed. " I guess I'm gonna go to the couch now" Nick responds as he walks out of the room.

(What do I have in store for our friend Marco? Will he ever get to first base with Jackie Lynn Thomas? Will Nick ever get his bed back? [Probably not] Find out this and more in the next chapter!)

(I do not own Star vs. the Forces of Evil or its characters and never will.)


End file.
